1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method for reducing gaseous pollutants present in highly dilute concentrations in air at ambient room temperatures. More specifically, the present invention relates to the removal of ozone from ambient air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that carbon monoxide can be oxidized to carbon dioxide and that sulfur dioxide can be oxidized to sulfur trioxide by contact, in dilute concentrations in air, with an oxidation catalyst containing palladium (II) and copper (II) halide salts in a solution or on a substrate or support such as alumina. Such catalysts are described in considerable detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,662, issued Feb. 5, 1974, to Larox Research Corporation for "Palladium Compositions Suitable As Oxidation Catalysts," in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,336, issued Nov. 19, 1974, to Larox Research Corporation for "Palladium Compositions Suitable As Oxidation Catalyst," and in copending application of Victor F. Zackay and Donald R. Rowe, Ser. No. 504,517 filed June 15, 1983 for "Improved Palladium Catalyst." The disclosures of these patents and application are incorporated herein and made a part of this specification by this reference.
One source of air pollution is ozone.